Smooches for Steven
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Post-movie. Steven is exhausted from healing the poisoned earth for the past few days. As he relaxes in his room, Connie comes up to keep him company. After kissing the ground all day, Connie thinks Steven deserves a few kisses back.


**Hey fanfiction writers and readers of Steven Universe! **

**This is my first Steven Universe fan fic, so I hope u guys like it. I was inspired by the movie from a couple months ago because it's awesome. However, I was displeased that there was no Steven and Connie kiss. As much as I loved that cheek kiss at the beginning, I still wished they had allowed a real kiss. So I thought of and wrote this. **

**I've always adored Steven and Connie's close friendship and pray it becomes more soon. And by soon, I mean somewhere in 'Steven Universe Future.' Don't know when the new series is coming out, but I can't wait.**

* * *

As the sun touched the ocean's horizon behind him, Steven slowly made his way up the stairs to his front door. The sixteen-year-old hero's legs, back, and jaw ached. All the kneeling to the ground, slouching over, and kissing it had left his body exhausted.

This had become Steven's new routine since Spinel's attack just a few days ago. Healing the poisoned ground around Beach City was going well, but slow. And every evening, Steven went home spent; mouth dry and lips chapped.

The Gems and other residence of Beach City helped where they could. Repairing damage, cleaning up what was left of the injector and other debris. That was moving much quicker. Many hands made light work, but Steven was the only one with healing spit, and his one mouth could only go so fast.

The other Gems were still out working, so he was alone. When Steven opened his front door and entered the kitchen/living room, he debated grabbing himself some dinner. He hadn't eaten anything since he had a lunch break a few hours ago, but his body ached for sleep more than food at the moment.

It was still pretty early in the evening so a little nap before dinner couldn't hurt.

Steven trudged up the stairs to his loft bedroom. As soon as he got to his bed, he kicked off his flip flops and he let his body plop down on top of his cushy comforter. Steven sighed as his head hit his pillow, glad to finally be relaxing after another long day of healing his lips off.

Laying on his back, his arms spread out at his sides, Steven let his eye lids fall and his mind wonder to dreamland.

* * *

Almost two hours since she and Steven called it quits for the day, Connie walked up the stairs to Steven's loft with a glass of water in her hands. She knew Steven would be trying to sleep after another long day, but she also knew he needed to stay hydrated.

That's what Garnet told her.

And she did well to get Steven plenty of water for his dry mouth in between his breaks from kissing the ground. And of course, she knew Steven's lips might get dry too. So she also carried a tube of chapped stick as she made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could.

As much as Connie wanted to return to space camp, she felt she was needed there, helping Steven and everyone else fix Beach City. She could go back later in the summer, or next year. It really didn't matter to her. She wanted to stay and help Steven more than anything else. Luckily, she was able to go back home and get a few changes of clothes for the next few days. Her parents were cool with her staying in Beach City to help with the clean-up. However, their only condition was that she wasn't allowed to sleep at Steven's house.

Connie was getting older. Fifteen and a half was a bit old for having innocent, childish sleep-overs with a boy just a little over a year older than her. So naturally, her over-protective parents wouldn't allow her to sleep so closely to a boy. Even if said boy was all the way up in his own bedroom and she was on the living room couch. They knew the structure of the little beach house and they still thought it was too close.

Lucky for her, Barb Miller offered Connie her spare bedroom; which was once Saddie's room before she moved into the basement.

After Connie decided to turn in for the day, she had gone back to the Miller's house to wash up and change out of her work clothes and into something nicer. Nothing fancy, just a nice teal sundress that ended mid-calf, with a thin white sash around her waist. As well as her favorite jade hair clip and flat sneakers. She didn't often try to dress up for her dearest friend but she wanted to.

She has liked the gem-boy for some time. More so than she even thought she would feel about anyone. He was without a doubt the sweetest, kindest, cleverest, bravest, most selfless and most fun person she knew. Not to mention he was growing into a tall and handsome young man with an adorable smile.

That was why she kissed him on the cheek before she left for camp. She wanted to actually talk to him about it but she wasn't ready. So she figured a goodbye cheek kiss would be enough at the time, than they could talk more about it when she got back. She was sure Steven would ask about it eventually. They had been busy, but now they had a bit of down time and she wanted to see him.

It was still pretty early in the evening, so she thought hanging out with Steven for a bit would be nice, as long as he wasn't too tired and she wasn't there too late. If she wasn't back at Barb's house by nine, the mail-woman would call her parents and they might actual make her come home.

When Connie reached the top of the stairs, the sight before her was just what she expected; Steven sprawled out on his bed, out cold, the sound of his light breathing audible from where she stood.

She smiled before kicking off her flats and walked over to the side of his bed. Connie placed the chapped stick and the water glass on Steven's night stand. When that was done, the young lady-knight's eyes wondered down to the face of her sleeping best friend.

He looked so peaceful and sweet. Connie, careful not to bump him, sat down on the side of the bed, looking down at him fondly.

She was so proud of Steven. He had worked so hard to make peace with Homeworld and make everyone safe, and now he was doing it all again. Working hard to purify the poisoned earth. She knew no matter what else came their way in the future, Steven would stop at nothing to protect them, and she would be right there beside him to help.

Connie watched as Steven's chest gently rose and fell with his every calm breath going in and out of his slightly opened mouth. His face was turned toward her, his head resting around the middle of his two pillows.

As gently as possible, Connie reached a hand up and touched her dearest friend's forehead with the backs of her fingers. Seeing that he was still sound asleep, Connie then trailed her hand down his face as light as a feather's touch, until she reached the bottom of his chin.

Peaceful and adorable indeed.

However, when her fingers just grazed the side of his neck, Steven's breathing became a light snort and he started to stir.

Connie quickly retracted her hand. She didn't mean to wake him. Should she get off his bed? Should she try and run out of the house before he even knows she's there? The young teen didn't have enough time to decide. So when Steven opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his dearest human friend sitting on his bed beside him, the gold-orange glow of the setting sun shining through his glass desk door behind her.

Quite the sight to wake up to. Breathtaking.

"Connie," Steven muttered after quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't expecting to meet up with her tonight like this, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Connie Maheswaran was on his bed. That was new.

New and intriguing.

"Hey sleepy head," she greeted him cheerfully. Steven tried shifting his upper-body upwards but Connie stopped him by pushing him back down by his upper arms. "No, don't get up. You should stay laying down. I know your exhausted," she said as he lied back down.

"Alright. I think my body's too tired to even try to sit up right now anyway," Steven said, feeling some lingering soreness as he settled back onto his pillow. The two friends shared a brief giggle. There was a few second pause as Steven thought about waking up to Connie sitting on his bed. "Were you… watching me sleep?" he finally decided to ask.

Connie's eyes widened. "No!" she quick hollered. The way Steven said it, it made her sound like a creep. "I mean… sort of. Just for a minute. Not even a minute," she tried to explain. Her panicked brown eyes darted to the glass of water she brought up for him and remembered her main reason for being up there. Connie quickly grabbed the glass to let him see it. "I was just bringing you some water."

At the sight of the drink, Steven smiled. "Thanks Connie, but you've brought me enough water for the day," he told her gratefully. "I'm done with kissing the ground for today anyway." Besides, he couldn't even sit up to sip it. She was the one who insisted that he stay laying down while they talked, and frankly, his body agreed with her suggestion.

"True, but you should still replenish your body with the moister it's lost from using your saliva to heal the ground from the bio-poison," she told him. But she put the glass back down for later. "Plus, I also brought this," she said, grabbing the tube of chapped stick that was still next to the glass and showed it to him. As Steven looked at the tube, he quickly wet his lips, reminding himself how much he needed that. The motion, however, also directed Connie's eyes to the teenaged gem-boy's mouth. "F-for your chapped l-lips," she stuttered out, a bit distracted as a light blush came to her cheeks.

"They do feel a little dry," Steven agreed with her. He raised his hand up to take the tube from her, but instead of giving it to him, Connie uncapped the lip balm herself and brought the tip down to Steven's lips. Applying it to his top and bottom lips for him. Steven looked a bit shocked at first, but thought it was nice and appreciated the gesture. So he let his tired arm drop back down onto his bed. When Connie was done, Steven tucked his lips together. "Hmmm, strawberry," he moaned a bit. Of course the chapped stick was strawberry flavored. It was Connie's favorite, and his.

"Huh, yeah," Connie said as she recapped the chapped stick and put it back on his nightstand.

Both friends went silent for a few seconds, their eyes steering away from the other. They both had something to say but felt weird about it and weren't sure how to bring it up.

Best to just do it quickly.

"Steven I-" Connie started to say

"Connie can I-" Steven said at the same time as her. Realizing they were both trying to talk, they both stopped and just chuckled to themselves. "You go first," Steven offered.

Such a gentlemen, Connie thought. "No, you. I insist."

"Okay." If Connie wanted to let him go first, he respected her generosity. "I just wanted to know if I could ask you about… you know, that day?" he asked, still a little nervous.

Connie wasn't sure what day he was talking about at first. Then it hit her after only half a second. "You mean the day Spinel attacked?" she asked.

"Yeah, but earlier that day. Right before you left for space camp."

Connie didn't need half a second to know what he meant. She just knew it. A bubble of excited-nervousness formed in her gut. She had been anticipating this. She was timid the first time—did it quickly and then left in a hurry—but she would not be this time. Neither of them were in a hurry.

A sly grin came to Connie's face. "Oh, you mean when I did this-?"

Connie leaned down and quickly touched her lips to Steven's right cheek—just like she did that day.

As he felt the sweet tingle of Connie kissing his cheek again, Steven once again froze, his eyes wide and round just looking up at the girl he adored most in the universe.

"Uh… yeah. That," he uttered out slowly, still shocked, his face getting redder by the second.

"What about it?" Connie asked. Her pretend ignorance was sort of cute to Steven.

"Well, I was sorta wondering why you did it," he said. That was what he wanted to talk about. "And also… maybe if you could… do it again?" he added bashfully.

"But Steven, I just did it," Connie told him. Steven turned his eyes away, disappointed that he wasn't getting anymore. "But, if you insist." And with that, Connie leaned down again, but this time, laid a much more lingering kiss on the gem-boy's left cheek. When she pulled away, Steven was still pink in the face and starry eyed. "You like that?" she asked teasingly.

"Y-Yeah," Steven replied, a goofy smile stretching his cheeks out. "It's nice."

"I'm glad," Connie said with a gentle smile. Her eyes then cased themselves down at his right hand on top of his covers. Connie covered that hand with her own. "I was sort of worried that I freaked you out."

"You didn't," Steven said with a light shake of his head. "It was a little unexpected but… it felt great," he reassured her. He remembered how shocked but happy he was. He had a huge, idiotic smile on his face that refused to leave, even as he was yelling to her from his deck only a few seconds after she left his house.

Connie looked back at his face, her hand still on his. "It did?"

Steven tightened his fingers around hers. "Absolutely," he said sincerely.

Connie squeezed his hand back, then another mischievous little grin came to her lips. She didn't know where all this flirtatious confidence was coming from, but she didn't care. She was enjoying herself and Steven seemed to like it too. "Would you say it made you feel better? You know, being so tired from kissing the ground with your healing powers all day?" she asked, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand.

"Um, yeah. I would," Steven said. He wanted to make sure Connie knew he liked it when she gave him kisses and wasn't 'freaked out' whatsoever.

"So, would you say that _my _kisses have the ability to heal _you_?" she asked, her sly grin never even faltering.

As intrigued as Steven was by everything Connie had done so far, he was still a bit stunned about it. But at the same time, he liked where this was going. "Uh…y-yeah. I suppose they do," he had to agree. Her kisses felt so good he had almost completely forgotten all about his soreness.

Connie's smile grew again at his answer. Her hand on his started to trail up his arm, over his chest, and finally stopped to caress his left cheek. "In that case, I better get busy. You need a lot of healing from the day you've had."

And just like that, Connie was leaning back down to Steven's face and kissed him on his forehead this time. But she didn't stop there. Next, she went lower and landed another on his nose. Then both of his cheeks, one at a time.

Steven was stunned again, but quickly, his body melted into his comforter, savoring every time the lips of his most beloved friend touched the skin of his face. His chest shook as he giggled when Connie's eyelashes tickled his cheek while she placed three kissed on his right cheek in different spots.

"Am I healing you, Steven?" she asked, pulling away from his face only slightly to look at him.

"So far so good," he replied, a big dopey grin on his face.

The lady knight giggled before leaning down again and kissed his right temple. Then she repeated her kisses all over Steven's face again. Steven just laid there, he sighed pleasurably as he felt his bones and muscles turn to jelly with every smooch.

Connie left another kiss on his chin before leaving another on his right cheek, both a little closer to his mouth. Her eyes lingered on his lips. She had been kissing Steven's entire face for the past half hour, and it was fun and wonderful for them both, but Connie couldn't stop looking at his lips. Her next kiss was on his left cheek, again, very close to his smiling lips.

The morning before she left for camp, Connie had kissed his cheek because she wanted to test how it felt for her and see how Steven would react. She definitely enjoyed it and Steven told her he had a grin on his face so big it hurt his cheeks. Makes her wish she hadn't run off as soon as she did it so she could have seen it herself.

She liked him, like really liked him. So much so she just wanted to lavish him with kisses.

But now she was thinking about the other kind of kisses. The kind of kisses that are given on a very specific part of the face.

A very _intimate_ part of the face.

Without thinking, Connie moved her mouth over only slightly and landed a quick peck on the corner of Steven's mouth.

Realizing what she just did, Connie panicked and pulled away, her fingers covering her mouth, and looked down at Steven. Just as she thought, Steven was as wide eyed as she was. The dopey look on his face was now one of shock, much like he had after she kissed him on the cheek for the first time days ago.

Then, ever so slightly, a corner of Steven's lips jerked upward.

He smiled, looking up at her with stars in his eyes.

Connie lowered her hand and let it gently rest on his chest as she smiled back.

Slowly, Connie lowered her face back down to his, but this time, her lips went directly to Steven's. Not going for just the corner this time, but directly locking her lips with his.

Steven's eyes fluttered shut as Connie kissed him. She was actually kissing him. He couldn't believe it. He had imagined it a few times in some of his dreams but never thought Connie would ever do it for real. But here they were, caught in a gentle lip lock that was making him feel like he was floating on air.

No. He knew what floating on air felt like and this was way better than that. By far.

Her lips were so plump and soft. Just like how he always thought they'd be. Only better.

Steven felt her hand on his chest move to his shoulder, and her other coming up to caress his cheek. Everything just felt so amazing.

Despite his exhausted limbs, Steven wanted to touch her too. He wanted to hold her. He was just lying there like a dead fish. He had to show Connie that he was into this as much as she was.

So, slowly, Steven lifted both his hands and placed them up on Connie's waist, gently pulling her closer to him.

However, much to his displeasure, Connie pulled away from him and sat up. The young lady-knight placed a hand on her right side and scrunched up her face slightly like she was in pain.

Seeing her like this had Steven concerned. Had he hurt her? "C-Connie?" he asked timidly, also still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Sorry Steven, my side is hurting from leaning over like this," she said. Steven mentally sighed in relief, glad she didn't stop because of him.

He noticed the way she was sitting on his bed, both legs hanging over one side. And while she was turned towards him and leaning down, it must have been uncomfortable twisting her body like that and holding it for as long as she had been. As much as he would have loved to keep receiving more of Connie's kisses, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and sore later.

"It's okay," he told her, letting her know he understood. Still, he wished they didn't have to stop so soon.

Fortunately, Connie didn't want to stop yet either.

"Maybe…if I just-" The next thing Steven knew, Connie was lifting herself up over him and swinging one of her legs over his lap before sitting herself down on top of his thighs. Steven's breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at her, positive he was definitely dreaming this time. "Is this okay?" she asked somewhat shyly.

All Steven could manage was a nod as he placed his hands on her hips, not even thinking about his soreness for even a second. He could see her bare knees peeking out from under the skirt of her dress.

Connie smiled, her hands landing back on his chest, only to trail up slowly until they both had a grip on the collar of his pink jacket. As she leaned back down over him, Steven's hands trailed from her waist to caress her back. Their foreheads touched, their eyes fluttered shut. They just stayed like that for a minute, feeling the gentle breath of the other on their lips.

"Connie." Steven breathed her name like a secret.

"Steven…" she said barely above a whisper.

Neither knew who moved first, but Connie yanked on Steven's collar while he pulled her down to him, also jerking his neck up to meet her. Their lips met again, light at first, but as they continued, they both wanted more.

Connie turned her head to the side a bit, deepening the kiss, which made Steven moan. The gem-boy leaned his neck up further, wanting to push himself closer into her. Connie's hands shifted from his collar to caress both sides of his face, holding him. In between smooches, their mouths separated to take quick breaths, then went right back together franticly. Like magnets.

While their lips were locked firmly together, Steven's tongue snuck passed his lips, seeking entrance though Connie's. Connie was a bit shocked when she felt his tongue along her bottom lip, but she was pleasantly surprised with how much she liked it. So much so, she let her own tongue slip out and meet his.

Steven welcomed Connie's sweet tongue into his mouth. It was odd, feeling her tongue slide alongside his, but in the best way imaginable. A deep groan in Steven's throat erupted as he pulled her even closer.

This made his lady-knight giggle as she pulled away for a moment to breath. Steven smiled up at her as he waited patiently for her to come back. Once again, their tongues had a friendly fight over which mouth they would be in.

To Connie, it felt a bit strange too. She could taste the strawberry lip balm she had put on Steven's lips earlier, which was just a delightful bonus. They both loved strawberry a lot.

Drunk on lust, Steven felt bold. So bold, he decided to try something else. One of his hands on her back he let skim further down until it stopped to rest on her bottom. As he felt her tongue graze his lower lip again, he tightened his fingers around the flesh covered by the seat of her dress. Connie's reply to that was a beautiful moan that made Steven want to explode.

The moment his strong hand came in gentle contact with her ass, Connie felt her brain melt and fly to the moon. She was drunk too. Steven's touch was that amazing and she just couldn't get enough. As Steven continued to subtly squeeze it, she moaned into his mouth, moving with him in a rocking and rolling kind of dance.

As Connie let her weight settle on top of her dearest friend, she could feel the gem on his belly pressing into hers. But she didn't mind one bit. This was Steven. So she loved that it was there.

After several minutes of this non-stop clash of lips and tongues, the two finally decided they needed a real break for air, longer than just a second or two. Connie only pulled away enough to look at him. Steven opened his eyes too while they both caught their breathes, letting his head flop back down to rest on his pillow.

As he looked up at his dearest friend, one of Steven's hands came up from behind her to brush a loose piece of hair out of her beautiful face before cupping her cheek. Connie brought her own hand up to cover his as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. A blissful sigh escaping her nose.

That was when Steven decide, to hell with how tired his body was. His body wanted to hold his beloved Connie.

Steven took his hands away from her to help push himself up. Once he was sitting up, his arms wound right around Connie, holding her flush against his chest. Despite her insistence for him to stay lying down, Connie didn't say anything and curled her arms around Steven too. Her head resting on his shoulder, up against his neck.

They were both thinking the same thing. Wow.

Still, Connie felt a small nagging feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. She and Steven could have gotten their first kiss out of the way days ago and could have been sharing many long and amazing smooches like this already. The make out session they just had was incredible. Which only made her regret not kissing Steven for real sooner.

After just sitting there for a minute or two, Connie decided to just say it. "Sorry I didn't try that earlier."

Confused, Steven pulled away just enough to look at Connie as they talked. "What do you mean?" he asked, his hands still on her waist.

"I wanted to just before leaving for camp, but I hesitated and only kissed your cheek," she told him, her hands skimming to his shoulders. Her eyes then fell away from him, looking regrettably down at his comforter. "Then I ran away like a coward."

His jaw set, Steven reached up and gentle turned her chin back up to look at him. "Connie, you are not, under any circumstances, a coward," he told her solemnly. She was one of the bravest human beings he knew and he refused to let her think otherwise. "And you know, I think it's better that you didn't give me a real kiss that day," he added.

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because…" Steven's hand under her chin trailed up to cup her cheek. "I already didn't want you to go away to camp, and if you had kissed me like you just did, there was absolutely no way I would let you go. Ever," he admitted, letting a smile appear at the end.

Connie smiled back, flattered and finding it funny. "Never ever let me go?"

"Not even Alexandrite would be able to pull me away." They both chuckled.

"You would probably trap us both in one of your bubbles. Just like the day we met," Connie added, making them both laugh again.

After their laughter subsided, Steven got serious again. Replacing both his hands on her waist. "Connie, I know how much you wanted to go to space camp, but I'm still so happy you decided to stay even after the fighting was over," he admitted. Just before she left, he tried to persuade her to stay; pointed out that she had already been to space so this camp would just seem dull in comparison, and to stay for a performance of their favorite local group—Sadie Killer and the Suspects. But she still went and Steven wasn't too broken up about it. She did leave him with a great little parting gift after all.

Still, he was more than glad that she was back and was sticking around to at least help clean up Beach City.

"It just didn't feel right going back there," she said. "I mean, I was there for like a day and it was cool, but…" Connie paused, really thinking about how she felt that whole day. "I just missed you and everyone else so much," she said, letting her hands trail along his arms and then down to his chest. "I was both worried and sort of happy when Lion appeared and I just knew you needed me."

"I always need you," Steven said to her, pulling her in a little closer. "You're my knight."

"And you're my liege," Connie said but started giggling. Steven did the same. "That still sounds silly."

"Yeah, it does," Steven chuckled. "Well; knight and liege, strawberry and biscuit, boyfri-" Steven froze and immediately squeezed his lips together. His head turned away from her as his eyed darted back and forth around the room, a deep pink blooming on his cheek.

Connie stared at him for a second before a smirk appeared on her face. "What was that?" she asked teasingly, already knowing what he meant to say.

"It was nothing. Forget I said anything," the embarrassed gem-boy muttered, still not looking at her.

Connie dropped her teasing smile and raised a hand up to his face. "Steven." She cupped the side of his chin and gently tried to turn his gaze back toward her. But the persistent teen only jerked his head further away, also dropping his hands from her waist and placing them flat on the bed at his sides. Connie took her hand back. She needed to try something different to get Steven talking again. That was when she noticed the side of his very exposed neck.

Her mischievous smirk returning, Connie leaned in closer. Both her hands went to Steven's sides and grabbed both his wrists, holding them down so he couldn't move. Then she leaned into his neck and placed a kiss on the exposed skin.

Steven flinched, but quickly, his eyes fluttered shut and sighed. A waved of tingly pleasure seeped through him starting at that very spot her lips touched.

"Co… Connie. Wh-what are you-?" Steven tried to ask, be his words were lost when she did it again. Then again and again.

"Steven, what were you going to say before?" she asked against his skin. She didn't even give him time to reply before latching her lips onto his skin again.

"I t-told you n-uhhh," Steven shuttered as he felt her tongue peak out and lick the same spot. The gem-boy cursed himself for almost letting that word slip. He had been mulling over that word for some time now—as well as the other word that went with it—but they never talked about either of them. He was worried he might freak her out and possibly ruin their friendship. Which was why he was so adamant to say it again. What could he say? He was bashful and had never done anything like this before. Unfortunately, they would have to talk about it now. He let it slip, he knew his best friend was smart and would guess what he meant, and now she was torturing him to get him to repeat it. But he refused to break without a fight. But boy, did this girl know how to fight. "C-Connie…mmmha…yo-you're not pl-playing fair," he whined. But Connie only smiled against his skin.

"Pearl's fighting tips: Rule #9," she uttered. "Use everything you've got to your advantage." Connie continued mercilessly kissing his neck. "Ste-ven," she hummed against him.

She had him trapped. Right where she wanted him.

Steven bit his lip as a moan vibrated through his chest. His hands, stuck at his sides, clenched into fists full of his comforter. Connie had a very strong grip.

This was indeed torture. Sweet, beautiful torture that Steven gladly suffered through.

But he couldn't take it anymore. Not like this. He wanted to touch her so bad, but he couldn't with his hands held down. But he knew Connie wasn't going to let him go until he gave her what she wanted.

If Connie already knew, what was even the point in holding out?

"_Boyfriend!_ There, I said it," Steven finally exclaimed. Connie ceased her attack on his neck and removed her grip from his wrists. The moment he could move his arms again, they shot right up and snatched the young woman before him, tightly holding her to him chest. Connie brought her own arms up to hold him back while also nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "Boyfriend and girlfriend," he muttered in her ear. That was the whole thing he meant to say, but he didn't want to say it because that didn't apply to them like the other names did. "But I know we're not-"

Steven's bummed confession was cut off as Connie pulled away again to give him another light kiss, which effectively shut him up.

The smooch was brief, then Connie pulled away by just a hair. "We could be," she whispered against his lips.

Again, Steven's eyes widen, not should he heard her right. The teen boy pulled away from her a bit more, just enough to look at her. From the gentle expression on her proud face, he knew that was what she had said. "Really? We could?" he asked, not believing he was so lucky.

"I mean, I'd like to be," Connie said, looking away for a moment. The blush on her darker skin with the bashful look on her face Steven found adorable. "Would you like to be, Steven?" she asked him when she finally faced him back.

What kind of question was that? _Would he like to be with her?_

Would a fish like to swim? Would a wave like to crash on the beach? Would a flower like to bloom and grow into something beautiful?!

Almost crying, Steven grabbed the back of her neck. "Oh Connie," he uttered before pulling her in again for another passionate kiss. They pulled away again, some actual distance between them this time. "Of course I would," he told her, a sweet smile on his swollen lips. Connie was about to laugh—or cry—for joy, when she found her hands both being taken and held up between her and Steven. Looking her dearest friend straight in the eyes—while he stared straight back into hers—Steven said, "Connie Maheswaran, would you please be my girlfriend?"

His formal gesture was sweet, so Connie thought she should give a formal answer. Or—

Connie paused to glance up for a moment, like she was really thinking hard about the question. "If I'm your girlfriend, can I still be your knight too?" she asked him.

Steven looked at her confused for a second. "What? Of course you can."

Connie giggled. "Then yes," she said before leaning in to kiss his cheek again then hugging him close. Steven smiled, realizing she was just messing with him—but her answer was serious, and hugged her back. "No matter what, I'll always be your knight," she whispered in his ear.

"And we'll always be Jam Buds," Steven said as they pulled away again and took her by her hands, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. "The strawberry to my biscuit."

"Oh, speaking of strawberries… I really like that lip balm," she told him sweetly, looking down at his lips. Strawberry was their favorite after all.

Who was she kidding? Steven could wear lip balm that tasted like dirt and she'd kiss him for hours.

Steven quickly reached up to touch a finger to his lip and suddenly realized he should reapply. "Good. Because I like it too, and I think we'll be needing more," he said mischievously before turning his body back and reaching for the small tube still on the night stand.

But before he could grab it, Connie stopped him with a hand on his reaching arm. "Wait," she said, making the gem-boy look back at her, puzzled. "We should hydrate first. Remember?" she told him with a smile. Her eyes gestured back to the full glass of water she had also brought up that stood next to the lip balm.

Steven smiled back, nodding to her. She was right. Steven reached back again and grabbed the tall glass. It wasn't until he took his first sip that he realized how thirsty he was. His sips turned into gulps. By the time he was done and looked down at it again, the glass was only half full.

Steven then offered the glass to Connie. She needed hydration too. Connie took the glass and downed the other half of the water. When it was empty, Steven took it and placed it back on his night stand. His hand then went for the lip balm.

Connie watched as he uncapped it and expected him to just apply it on his own lips, but of course, he didn't. Instead, Steven took the bottom of her chin in his other hand to hold her head steady a bit, turned the tip of the chapped stick towards her and started gingerly applying it to her lips.

When he was done, Connie puckered and unpuckered her lips a few times, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor. Steven couldn't help but stare. It was pretty sexy, watching her do that.

He was in such a daze, Steven didn't even notice the small tube was no longer in his hand. Connie had taken it from him and was already applying it to his lips by the time he finally snapped back to reality. Steven held his head still for her. Seeing her applying lip balm on him was interesting, in a fun way. As it was the time before. When she was done, Steven took the tube back from her, capped it, and turned back to place it next to the empty glass.

The moment he turned back to the beautiful girl in his lap, he found his jacket collar being grabbed roughly and being pulled right back to her anxious and eager lips.

Steven returned the deep kiss immediately, snaking his arms around her back tenderly. The next thing either of them knew, Steven was falling backward back onto his bed, Connie right on top of him. The two landed in a fit of giggles before exchanging more strawberry flavored smooches as they held each other close.

So what if his lips were tired from kissing the ground for the last several days? Steven didn't care. He could never be tired of kissing if it was his beloved _girlfriend_.

Powers or no powers, Steven Universe had magical kisses.

And Steven thought the same about Connie.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope this was to your Stevonnie liking. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Also, I just wanted to include my calculation on how much older Steven really is from Connie:**

**In the episode 'Steven's Birthday' Steven turned 14, and Connie announced she was 12¾. To make is simpler to count, I converted their ages into months.**

**Steven- 14 = 168 months**

**Connie- 12¾ = 153 months**

**168-153=15**

**To double check, I also used their ages from the movie (I found their exact ages on the show's website);**

**Steven- 16¾ = 201 months**

**Connie- 15½ = 186 months**

**201-186=15**

**So this lead me to conclude that their official age difference is 15**** months**** or 1 year and 3 months.**

**Plus, we all know Steven's birthday is August 15th (birthstone: peridot), so I also wanted to know when Connie's was. So, using what I found here, I counted out that Connie must have been born in the month of...November! Which is this month! (making her birthstone topaz).**

**Happy Birthday Connie!**


End file.
